Not so bad to be with you
by Marcna
Summary: Sonic's guilt has made him give a bauquet of flowers,but will it turn into more.


**After re-reading A Rose for you, I decided to do better in this Sonamy fic, . I do not own Sonic, Amy or any related Characters.**

Not so bad to be with you

_Why am I doing this?_ Sonic thought as he stood on Amy's front porch with a bouquet of flowers. But the hedgehog knew the answer to that question, guilt and constant pestering from his little brother had caused the blue blur to collect the various flowers that now made up the bouquet.

The only problem was giving the girl her gift, it wasn't just because he was nervous, if he gave Amy these flowers then she would hold him and squeeze him endlessly. And to Sonic that was the equivalent to locking himself in a spin dash proof cage.

_But_ if he didn't do this Amy would still be sad, and Sonic being the guy he was never wanted to make people cry, especially because of him._ What are ya gonna do Sonic, its not like you can pretend to be someone el-HEY._ A victorious grin spread across Sonic's muzzle that was it! He could be a secret admirer! 

That way Amy would be satisfied that she got _something_ on the day dedicated to love, and Sonic could still have his freedom. The hedgehog searched for a pen and paper, but there were none in front of Amy's house. Instead he ran to the nearest store that sold such things, when he returned he wrote: From your Secret admirer, and left in blue rush.

_Woohoo,I did it! Everything's good I'm happy, Amy's gonna be happy_,_ and…_Sonic stop his thoughts at the realization he made, he forgot to knock. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem, but a girl like Amy could be in her room crying her eyes out on Valentines Day, if she wasn't disturbed by something, like a doorbell. Sonic smacked his forehead and made a beeline for the house. When he was at the porch once more, he grabbed the bouquet, and shot his arm out to knock, but as if by some cruel fate, Amy had opened the door at that moment.

"Sonic?" Amy blinked at Sonic's fist that was centimeters from her face.

_Crap._"Hi, Ames" Sonic put his hand down, away from Amy's angelic face.

"Hi,Sonic" the pink hedgehog gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. Her eyes fell onto the flowers; she quickly grabbed them out of his hands.

"Ohhh,Sonic you got these for me" Amy squealed, clutching the collection of carnations and daisies to her chest. "Thank you so much."

A smile unknowingly crossed Sonic's face,_ Ames looks so happy and that dress she's wearing is…_ the hedgehog blushed at the route his mind was taking. Sonic's red face didn't go unnoticed by Amy's keen eye, _Oh Sonic looks so cuuute,I wonder if he came to ask me out on a date_ the girl thought, but when she saw Sonic's distracted face she lost a glimmer of hope.

Why was he always so frustrating? Amy knew he liked her he, had to, but Sonic always brushed her off. Why? What was wrong with her? What did she need to make him want her?

"Amy, what's wrong?"

The pink hedgehog blinked away the tears in her eyes, _great; Sonic must think I'm a big crybaby now._

"Amy what's wrong with you?" Sonic asked again, his emerald green eyes filled with concern.

"Sonic…" her voice was a whisper, "do you like me?"

Sonic's whole body froze at the question, Did he like Amy, no he couldn't have any feelings for her, she would tie him down, forcing him to be her 'love muffin' for the rest of his life. He would never be able to have that sense of adventure in him if he fell for Amy he was sure of it. But memories of Amy helping him out during their travels together gave the speedster a sense of doubt. Amy was strong, not as strong as the rest of Sonic's friends, but she was always there. To support him through thick and thin, no matter what got in her way.

A familiar feeling of guilt gripped the blue blur, Amy was so sweet and caring, how could he have been so mean to her all these years?

"Amy" the girl looked up from her sniffling to see that Sonic's arms were wrapped around in a hug.

"S-sonic" she stuttered, her tears her dropped onto his soft chest.

"I'm sorry, Amy" Sonic pulled back from the hug to look into her forest green eyes."I'm sorry for all those times I've hurt you and for not showing up for dates. And I'm sorry for running away from you all those time, I did that because I was confused about my feelings." Sonic grabbed Amy gloveless hands, and they looked into each other's green eyes.

Any other day Amy would be screeching for joy, but was this only for today? Tomorrow Sonic could just run away from her like he always did, leaving her to choke and cry on the dust he left behind. But when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but pure honesty.

That didn't stop her from asking, "Do you really like me Sonic?"

"More than that Amy, I love you."

The girl was about to faint, Sonic did like her- no he _loved _her. The girl realized that their faces were now inches apart, it seemed like an eternity, but Sonic's lips finally met her in soft kiss. They explored each others lips, a shiver ran down Amy's spine when Sonic wrapped his tan arms around her waist, but she followed by putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Sonic" Amy whispered once they broke apart.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said.

Amy let out a yelp," Sonic what are you doing?" she said from his arms.

"The day's not over yet, Ames" Sonic grinned. "I wanna show ya, my favorite places, if that's okay with you, of course."

"That's sounds great, Sonic" Amy wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend.

The hedgehog took that as a yes, and ran to the place he was sure would make Amy smile and to a new adventure with her.


End file.
